Sneaking onto the Harry Potter Set
by Sirius-Bond
Summary: I am gonna say the title is self-explanitory, this is a diary of a fangirl.
1. attempt one

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ok this basically the diary of an obsessed fangirl. All she wants to do is meet the boys, but things keep going wrong.

Sneaking onto Harry Potter Set: First Attempt

7:00am: Woke up, looked at wall full of Tom, Daniel and Rupert posters. Stared at posters.

8:00am: Didn't realise I could stare that long. Have now walked into Harry Potter bathroom to get ready.

8:45am: Got sidetracked by Draco picture next to sink. Went to room with eyes closed so I won't be distracted. Packed bag.

9:00am: In back of a van heading towards Harry Potter set.

11:00am: Didn't realise I could go that long without breathing oxygen. Looking for toilets.

11:15am: In toilets getting out wizard costume. Damn! I have packed my bag wrong, I don't have my Hermione wig. (Mental note: pack bag with eyes open next time)

11:30am: Ok I have decided to be Luna and sneak around the set, hope they don't notice that Luna isn't in this film.

11:35am: Have snuck into dressing rooms, I hear a familiar voice. Gone to investigate.

11:37am: Damn! It was just the guy who plays Hagrid.

12:29pm: Having heart attack! I am in Rupet's dressing room! Hear voices, hide in cupboard.

12:30pm: Rupert walks in with Daniel, Tom and Emma. Have to try VERY hard to stop myself attacking Emma.

12:35pm: Have drooled all over the cupboard. Tried ti move into better viewing position and the drool has made a splashing sound. Crap!

12:35 ¼pm: People moving towards cupboard. Double crap!

12:35 ½pm: Cupboard opens, boys standing there staring looking angry and so very sexy.

12:36pm: Secruity is coming! I am so grounded!

12:38pm: Secruity has arrived, they are asking the boys questions.

12:40pm: Secruity walking towards me, I quickly claim that I am the girl who plays Luna.

12:45pm: Outside the set on the floor. I have been kicked out. Apparantly they DID notice that Luna wasn't supposed to be in this film.

12:46pm: Back in van, going home.

3:00pm: Arrived home, mum's looking angry. Very angry.

3:01pm: Being lectured on stalking.

6:00pm: Lecture finishes. Went to my room to plot my next attempt to sneak on set.

11:00pm: Fall asleep thinking about the boys and my next plot.

Sorry it is short but come one people there is only so much you can write for this kind of thing.Please R&R or read my other stories!


	2. attempt two

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing apart from this (holds up a big muffin)

The obsessed fangirl is back with her next attempt to meet the boys.

Sneaking onto Harry Potter set: Second attempt

7:00am: Woke up. Ready to start new plan, starting to get sidetracked by posters, have to close my eyes again.

7:02am: Rubbing leg, walking downstairs with my eyes closed is harder than it looks.

7:03am: Mum still angry about yesterday. Made breakfast of pancakes with Harry Potter cast faces on them and coffee.

7:11am: Back in room, have packed bag with eyes open this time.

7:12am: Turn to get well thought plan off my desk only to discover it has been eaten by my dog Sirius. Crap! I will have to do it from memory now.

7:15am: In back of van again heading towards the Harry Potter set.

9:16am: Arrived at set, now looking for costume department.

9:20am: In costume department, now looking for Harry's invisibility cloak.

9:40am: Have found cloak and put it on. I am now heading for the boy's toilets.

9:45am: In boy's toilets waiting for boys.

9:50am: Here a voice humming, I take off cloak and jump out of my hiding place. Eyes widen in horror it's the director. Run back to hiding place.

9:52am: Security come in, look around, leave.

2:00pm: Boys come in, I put on my cloak and come out of hiding place to get a better view.

2:00 ½pm: I have been spotted! Have realised that I am not invisible.

2:01pm: Rupert gives me a drink while Tom and Daniel call for security.

2:02pm: Rupert told me it is wrong to stalk and has given me a present, I will keep it forever. I stare at him until the boys return, Rupert looks away nervously.

2:03pm: Said bye to the boys and have been thrown out of the set.

2:05pm: Get back in van.

2:10pm: Open my present from Rupert, wow! It's a restraining order! I will keep it forever!

4:15pm: Back home, mum looks disappointed.

4:16pm: I happily showed my present to mum. She got mad. Very mad.

4:20pm: Sit down in a comfortable chair waiting for speech.

4:21pm: Mum clears throat and the speech on stalking and invasion of privacy begins.

7:00pm: Speech has ended, gone upstairs.

7:10pm: Have e-mailed my friend to tell her how my plan went.

7:15pm: Have framed my restraining order, have hung it next to my restraining orders from Daniel, Tom, JKR and the entire LOTR cast.

7:16m: Started to plot again.

11:11pm: Have stopped plotting and have put plan in a safe place away from Sirius. Fell asleep.

I know they are crap but review anyway, and if you do review maybe I will right a third attempt. You know what I am probably gonna write more attempts anyway because it is fun! But R&R anyway and I will give you a muffin! (Pulls out tray of freshly baked muffins and starts to woft the smell of them towards hungry reviewers)


	3. attempt three

Yay I have had reviews! I have decided to write another attempt and if all goes to plan and I finish my Frankenstein essay fast enough there shall be four attempts. Thank you for reviewing I love the attention, I am a Leo! Review again and you shall receive a pizza with toppings of your choice!

Sneaking onto the Harry Potter set: Attempt 4

9:00am: Woken up by mum hovering my room. Looked at alarm clock. Damn I overslept!

9:01am: Fall out of bed and walk to my desk to look at my new master plan. I have been working on it for weeks. This time I will meet the boys!

9:05am: Got side tract by the posters again I really shouldn't put them on the back of my door, I keep walking into them.

9:06am: Have made it to the bathroom without walking into anymore walls/doors.

9:20am: I have now got washed and dressed and have packed my bag complete.

9:22am: Eating a nice healthy breakfast of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and homemade pumpkin juice.

9:30am: I am back in the van it will take less time to get to the studio as they are filming in London this week.

12:14pm: Ok it would have taken less time if we hadn't got stuck in traffic. They shut the bridge because of a strike; do I care about the strike? No I don't I care only about meeting the boys.

12:16pm: I have just sneaked through an open window. The window is on the 14th floor so it is a good thing I packed my climbing equipment.

12:17pm: I am now wandering along the 14th floor, filming is on the 5th floor so I am going to have to go down the stairs.

12:23pm: I have just made it to the 5th floor James Bond style, I met some people on the way but they laughed as I rolled past them. They must think I am a very strange extra or something.

12:25pm: Have found Emma's dressing room and made it inside. If I can't stay in the boys' dressing rooms I will stay here and wait for them to come to me.

1:21pm: Got bored of waiting so I am looking threw her stuff.

1:23pm: Jackpot! I have found a picture of Daniel and Rupert on set. The picture has somehow made its way into my bag.

2:49pm: Emma has walked in and is looking straight at me.

2:50pm: I stare back at her, she has fallen into my trap as planned. Let the staring match begin!

2:50 1/4pm: Must not blink!

2:50 2/4pm: Eyes starting to water.

2:50 3/4pm: My God this girl is a professional starer!

2:51pm: I blinked. I have tried to challenge her to a rematch but she has refused.

2:52pm: How dare she tell me stalking is wrong! I wasn't even stalking her! Only the boys can tell me what is wrong, Rupert has told me it is wrong but I want a second opinion and Emma's doesn't count!

2:53pm: I am giving Emma my best evil eyes because she has called for security, but she avoids my glare. That's right Emma you can't even look me in the eye because if we have a staring match now I will win!

2:55pm: Security has arrived, I say hello to them we have become friends in a twisted way.

2:59pm: On my way out of the building I saw Daniel, I tried to run towards him but Phil (security man) held me back.

3:01pm: In taxi going home.

4:33pm: Arrived home. Taxi fare is £67.23. Mum isn't too happy about paying but eventually she gives in and pays the taxi driver.

4:35pm: Sitting in living room having the I'm-so-disappointed-in-you talk.

7:14pm: In my room as punishment I am not allowed Harry Potter related food for a week and I have to get a job and pay my mum back for the taxi fare.

7:16pm: Hung up my new picture of Daniel and Rupert next to the one I "borrowed" from Daniel's dressing room.

7:17pm: Lying in bed staring at the posters on my ceiling, today hasn't been a total waste, I saw Daniel and got a new picture. I will plan better next time.

11:32pm: It's just occurred to me Emma must be a black belt in staring. I will have to train myself in the art of staring.

11:47pm: Fell asleep staring in the mirror.


End file.
